unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Galaxy
The Forest Galaxy, other than McDonald's, is the first real galaxy in the shame Super Ronald Galaxy. It features many French-fry loving bees who survive on the french fries that grow on the trees there. Burger Beasts also prowl the landscape, but only attack if they are attacked. It is a super-hard galaxy, although not as hard as the tutorial one. Missions Mission 1- King Burger's Attack! Ronald touches down in the galaxy to see things are running riot. King Burger, the king of the Burger Beast tribe, has become insane and is attacking the french fry trees. He dispatches minions to stop you, but the Burger beasts are too busy sleeping to attack. Then you have to fight King Burger by grabbing a Burger Beast, eating it, becoming fat and pounding on his head three times. This would be simple if it wasn't for the massive laser cannons he has. It will take approximately two hours and four cups of coffee to finally defeat the burger king and get the second Power Star. Dialogue: Ronald McDonald:'Great, the power ups dont respawn 'Defeating the Boss Good Burger:Keep up the great work, Ronald Mcdonald! Once everyone knows exactly what the king is doing to these stars and you must stop it! Ronald McDonald:There's still work to be done ... Mission 2- The King's MegaUltraCowDestructorMech! Ronald lands this time on a giant mech made by the King, called the MegaUltraCowDestructorMech, that is on the way to the Forest Galaxy to overpopulate it with rabbits. Ronald must scale the giant robot filled with bunnies with mega fangs to destroy it before it releases the vermin that will eat all the grass and look cute. On the first play through the game, you will have 5 minutes to destroy the mech before it reaches the galaxy and releases the bunnies, but on the Hard Mode you can unlock after completing it you have 0.313432 seconds to destroy it. This can be done if you're good enough. When Ronald reaches the control room, he finds a pickle in the control chair who comments his power level is over 9000 and then skydives off the mech into the black hole. Ronald then gets the Power Star just before the mech explodes. Ronald McDonald:'''AHHHhhh... my trusty power up! Lets grow big!!! or it could be tofu. Whats the difference? Mission 3- The Wasps of the Forest Galaxy In this mission, Ronald must use a giant destructormech to kill an army of wasps that are attacking the Forest Galaxy. When they are all gone, the bees will give you a Power Star. The giant robot shoots Ketchup Lasers and you have to stop in the middle of the Ketchup Lake to restore your ammo. The wasps are not really wasps but an army of cloned Bad People, including Evil Guy and Lindsay Lohan with mecha-wings. This mission is excruciatingly hard or excruciatingly easy as the bad People take over 9000 hits each before they take any damage, and you can just kill the bee with the Power Star and get it before you have to do anything. '''Dialogue: Ronald McDonald: '''Hey look a power up... a healthy source of iron Mission 4- Internet the Explorer's Purple Coins In this mission,Internet the Explorer appears, although he is never seen. He tells you to get $299 for him in the galaxy so he can grow even richer like Bill Gates. At first, Ronald doesn't want to, but Internet says "d0 1t d0uch3!" in Microsoft Sam and he is forced to obey. The mission name is a lie just like cake because the coins are not purple, nor do they belong to Internet the Explorer until the mission's end. At the end, Internet buys a Power Star off EBay for a dollar, so Ronald steals it off him. '''Dialogue: Ronald McDonald:'''ooo.. tropical adventure... There's no reason for the sign to bleed Mission 5- The Secret of the Pickles In this mission, Ronald must find five pickles in the Forest Galaxy and put them on the top of a ball of rock. Once all of them are assembled, the Pickles roll the rock into a cliffside, opening a cave that glistens with mystical power. The game puts the Power Star on a ledge that's easy to jump to, but a magical, green invisible wall appears and forces you to go through the cave to get to it. Inside the cave is a level so hard that a troop of five Ancient Geeks could only do it after five million years of practice, and it features Donkey Kong as a boss. Thankfully, you can throw a pickle at the inisible wall to break it, winning the star easily. '''Dialogue: Ronald McDonald:'''YAY! Obligatory flag moment Mission 6- Hamburglar's French Fry Race In this mission, a strange man in a burger suit steals the Power Star and hides it inside a hamburger, challenging Ronald to a race. It doesn't matter if you win or lose in this race cause if you win he gives you the power star, and if you lose Hamburglar gets eaten by a Burger beast, thus giving you the Power Star. '''Dialouge: Ronald McDonald:'''Cloud8745 is hilarious Mission 7- Burger King Returns In this mission, Ronald has to once again battle Burger king, and his minions are as fat as ever. Kill them by shooting them with grease machines, but the king needs double-layer mustard or the rare trible treat mcflurry guns. The double-layer mustard guns are not effective that much, you have to have to hit him about 875977777766565444 times per 0.987 seconds, while the trible-treat mcflurry's are 765 times per 0.42 seconds. Defeat him and ALL 6 million minions to gain the final powerstar of this galaxy. '''Dialouge: Ronald McDonald: BLOW Schdimt UP!!!! Trivia *In a secret area of the MegaUltraCowDestructorMech, you can find Luigi's hat in the dry-cleaning. This may mean that the pilot pickle was Luigi, though nothing is confirmed now. *After you finish the galaxy, Burger King Starts chasing Donkey Kong, with a double-bladed chainsaw.(Donkey Kong escapes.)Category:Areas Category:Super Ronald Galaxy